Evil Overcome One
by KiTtiE666
Summary: Hermione is having a tough time during the summer. How will she cope? Who will try to save her? Will she remain loyal to Harry and Ron? Read and find out! RR!
1. The Summer

~Hey, everyone. This story was actually the first story I've written. But I put it off for a while to start my other one "In the Game of Seduction, Two Can Play That Game." Go read and review my other story! This one is a little fiercer. This one, Hermione is really pissed. Heh. Well, read and review! Hope you like it!~  
  
A/N: *.* means thinking, ~ ~ ~ means a dream and ~ ~ means a flashback. Keep this in mind throughout the whole story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but the plot, I do. But can I please borrow Draco. PLEASE!!!! I promise to give him back.. Or not..  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Chapter One: The Summer  
  
One word. Hell. At the beginning of the summer, Hermione was happy to see her parent again. When they got home, her parents had put up a "Welcome home, Hermione!" banner hanging up in the hallway near the front door. Hermione smiled, as she smelt something great. Her mother, Eileen Granger has made Hermione's favorite meal; steak with vegetable's and mashed potatoes. Hermione's father, Patrick Granger, had already brought up her school stuff up to her room. She runs upstairs, turns to the right and runs down to her room at the end of the hallway. Hermione then jumps onto her bed, landing on her back, smiling. *It's great to be home again* she thought. Then she decided to unpack her stuff.  
  
"Don't forget to brush your teeth, dear!" Mrs. Granger yelled from downstairs to Hermione.  
  
"Back to the normal living at the Granger house," mumbled Hermione to herself. After brushing her teeth 3 times over, knowing her mother was going to check her breath, she goes downstairs into the kitchen. She sits down at the rectangle table, in her usual seat when she's home for the summer, and her mum checks her breath. Smiling, Mrs. Granger sits down across from Mr. Granger.  
  
"Honey, we have a surprise for you," Mr. Granger started, smiling weakly at his wife, hinting that he didn't want to say what he's about to say. Just when he was about to continue his speech, so to speak, his other daughter, Maddie, short for Madison, walks in. Maddie and Hermione were identical twins, the same bushy brown hair, in which Maddie puts time into it to tame it. They have the same hazel brown eyes, same height. But there are 3 differences between them. Maddie is a party animal, very emotional and the like completely different things.  
  
"Good, Maddie, it's nice of you to join us!" said Mrs. Granger. "We were just about to surprise Hermione with something we have to say. We were going to tell you too but you were nowhere to be found. Sit down, sweetie." Maddie sat down across from Hermione.  
  
"Okay, as I was saying before," started Mr. Granger, "is a little surprise we have. This may come to a shock to you but.." He trailed off.  
  
"But what?" asked Hermione, anxiously awaiting the surprise. *What could it be? Is mum pregnant? No, that can't be. Are they getting a divorce? No, they're too happy together. Ughhh! What is it?!*  
  
"Well.. We're a famous family," said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"What do you mean mum?" asked Maddie.  
  
"Our last name isn't Granger."  
  
"Then, what is it?"  
  
"Smythe."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Hermione. She's read about the Smythe's before in a book at Hogwarts. *What is it called? Oh yeah. Famous Families Throughout History.* The Smythe's have been around for as long as the Malfoy's have. The Smythe's were supporters of Voldemort until one day, they disappeared; only recently. No more Smythe's. The family was gone. But not anymore. "You're kidding, right, mum?"  
  
"No, but I assume you know the story of the Smythe's." Hermione nodded and Mr. Granger continued, "Your grandparents were the last supporters of You- Know-Who. Your mother and I didn't want the 2 of you to serve him. We ourselves didn't want to join him." Maddie sat there, staring at her plate, her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe it, after all the years of being call a mudblood by Malfoy; she's not one after all. Maddie was in Gryffindor also, with Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe this. After all these years, you tell us now?" Maddie asked, surprised to find her own voice.  
  
"Your mother and I didn't want you to know about it until you would learn about spells and stuff strong enough to fight him off if he ever found out about us," said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"But still, you could have told us, at least last year or the year before!" yelled Hermione. "We've been called mudbloods because we thought we were muggle-born. And we had to put up with it! It hurt our feelings. I've cried so many times because of it and I'm sure Maddie has too!"  
  
"We didn't want to be found out!" argued Mrs. Granger.  
  
"It's not like we were gunna rat you out to Voldemort!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do not say the Dark Lord's name in this house, Hermione!" said Maddie, tears forming in her eyes, her voice quivering while she said this. "You know no one says his name.. Well, except for Harry Potter and Dumbledore."  
  
"I don't care! I found out that there isn't any fear in saying his name. It's just as fearful as saying 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' or 'You-Know- Who.' I mean, come on! Get over it!" Hermione kept yelling louder and louder. Hermione got up from the table and ran upstairs. She got a feeling that something was going to happen so she started to pack all of her things in her school trunk; clothes, brush, deodorant, some make-up (surprisingly), and more clothes. Hermione took her stuff and went downstairs and out the front door. Maddie ran out, hoping to get Hermione to go back. But before she could say anything..  
  
BOOM!!  
  
Both Hermione and Maddie turn around to look at what exploded; their house. Maddie fell to her knees, tears flowing freely. Hermione just stood there, shock all over her face. There were pieces of their house dropping from the sky when the house exploded. There was just a fire left from the explosion and people were starting to come out of their houses. Maddie gets up, tears still flowing and walks over to Hermione.  
  
"W-w-why? Why d-d-did you d-d-do this?" she whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
"I didn't. You know as well as I do that no magic is allowed outside of school," Hermione whispered back, getting pissed off for being blamed for this.  
  
"So? I-if you weren't s-s-so angry, n-none of this would have h-h-happened! You know this can happen if y-you're angry enough!" Maddie said, hissing through her teeth.  
  
"Well, it's not like I can control my anger when something like that comes up! I'm surprised you're not angry like me!"  
  
"S-s-s-till!"  
  
"You know what, forget about you. Fuck off!" said Hermione, storming off in the opposite direction, away from her house. "If she wants to be like that, fine. I don't need her!" mumbled Hermione to herself, while dragging her trunk to her other hand. *What am I going to tell Harry and Ron? I can see it now:  
  
'Hi Harry and Ron, guess what?'  
  
'What Hermione?' Harry and Ron asked at the same time.  
  
'I'm pureblood, I blew up my house without knowing I did and my parents are dead.'  
  
'Mione! Are you kidding? Please say you are!' says Harry.  
  
'Nope, no joke.'  
  
'Are you alright? I mean about what happened?'  
  
'Yeah, I don't mind actually'*  
  
Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. She didn't mind that her parents were dead? She doesn't mind that she's pureblood? Well, hell no. Malfoy can't antagonize her about being a mudblood. She can just smirk at him when he does annoy her. That would be great, seeing the look on his face. He would just freak..  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Maddie, running out of breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why weren't you answering me? I've been calling your name but you kept walking."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you. I was thinking."  
  
"About what you did.?"  
  
"Kinda. Now come on. We have to go to Aunt Pat and Uncle Mike's house; stay there for the remainder of the summer.  
  
"But what about King's Cross? What are going to tell them about the platform and the train and."  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione hissed, "we'll think about it when the time comes. Now come on!"  
  
** **  
  
Hermione and Maddie arrived at their Aunt and Uncle's house in great time. *Only about an hour. Usually takes 2 or so.* thought Hermione. The two girls walked up the steps. Maddie knocked on the door, but no one answers. She knocks again and still no answer. Hermione and Maddie start to go down the steps when the front door opens.  
  
"Maddie! Hermione!" came the voice of Aunt Pat.  
  
"Hi, Aunt Pat! We missed you!" said Maddie, trying to hide her true emotions from her parents' death. She runs over to her aunt and hugs her like it's the end of the world.  
  
"Hi Aunt Pat," said Hermione. "Did you hear what happened?"  
  
"No, nothing that I know of. What happened? Where are your parents?" At that, Maddie looked up into the face of her aunt and paled. Then she starts to cry. "My, my. What's the matter dear?"  
  
"Our parents are dead," said Hermione, no emotion in her voice, "they died in an explosion just about two and a half hours ago."  
  
"Oh my God! You poor dears!" said Aunt Pat, tears forming in her eyes. "Mike! Mike, come here now!" yells Aunt Pat to her husband. Uncle Mike comes running to his wife.  
  
"What? Are you okay, honey?" asked Uncle Mike.  
  
"No. Eileen and Patrick are dead; in an explosion today."  
  
Uncle Mike looks at Hermione and Maddie for the first time since they got there. He noticed Maddie hugging his wife for dear life, crying hysterical. He looked at Hermione, who was halfway down the steps, and noticed that she showed no emotion on her face. "Are you alright, Mione? You look pale and blank."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess."  
  
After standing there for what felt like eternity, they go in. There you can see the kitchen off towards the right, the dining room behind it and the basement in one of the doors in the kitchen. Also, there's an office to the right, in which Uncle Mike works in. Straight ahead is the den and towards the left is the staircase going upstairs. There is a living room on the left and a flapping door leading into the dining from the living room. Upstairs, at the first door on the left, is the guest room. The second door is the bathroom and the third door is the master bedroom. Hermione went into the guest room without much argue from Maddie, who's too upset about her parents to be arguing about a bedroom. She decided to take the den.  
  
The guest room consists of two walk-thru windows in which it has a balcony from one window to the other. Just walking in, there's a closet on the right, the dresser on the left, and two small steps up to the bed, which it toward the left. Hermione began to unpack again, hanging her shirts, pants, shorts and dresses up in the closet. She put her bras, underwear and undershirts in the dresser, along with her socks. On top of the dresser she put her make-up, brush, deodorant, toothbrush, and toothpaste. She left her school stuff under her bed, so her aunt and uncle wouldn't find her stuff and ask her about it.  
  
"Only home for a day, not even, and this happens. Wow, how much more can my summer get fucked up? Maybe I should write Harry, Ron and Ginny." Mumbled Hermione to herself. She takes out parchment, ink and a quill and starts to write.  
  
Dear Harry, I know I was only home for not even a day, but I found something out that I can't say now. But I can tell you that my parents died today. I got so angry with them, about what they told me, that I packed my things and left the house. Only two minutes of walking does Maddie run up to me and then boom! The house explodes. And I'm not even upset. I don't know why! Please write back.  
-Hermione  
  
She did the same for Ron and Ginny. She sent both letters to Harry through 'normal' mail and asked Harry to send the note addressed to Ron and Ginny with Hedwig.  
  
** **  
  
As the summer progressed, the month of June went by in a flash. Soon, it was July 1st and still no answer from Harry, Ron nor Ginny. *Wonder why they didn't reply. Surly they got the letters.?* Maddie is coming around and socializing with their aunt and uncle but not Hermione, as she is the one who "is responsible for killing their mum and dad." Maddie is slowly but surly accepting the fact that both her parents are, in fact, dead. She's had a few nightmares here and there recently but when the incident had just happened, for 3 weeks straight, Maddie had nightmares every night.  
  
Since the day after the incident, Hermione has been keeping a diary, writing in it everyday about her feelings and what's been going on recently. For the past two days, she's been having dreams of the last person she'd have thought of.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Father, please, stop. I beg you!" said a quivering voice.  
  
"Malfoy's don't beg, my dear son," said the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy. He was holding his wand in his right hand and his belt in his left hand. "You will learn to respect me." He smacked his son, Draco, across the face with the belt.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione wrote down every detail she could remember. The look on Malfoy's face, begging his father to stop, actually made Hermione feel bad for the git. As badass as Malfoy is, he shouldn't be abused like that that. Not that the dream was real anyway. Dreams were never real. Not for Hermione that is.  
  
** **  
  
At the Malfoy Mansion.  
  
Draco Malfoy lies in his room, beaten to death, breathing heavily. Just because he doesn't want to serve the Dark Lord doesn't mean he has to be beaten to death. Not only that, but a play toy. His own father, Lucius Malfoy, had raped him. And in no way was it enjoyable.  
  
~ ~  
  
Draco was just lying in his bed, after an episode of beatings for the night. He decided to read 'Hogwarts: A History' when his father came into his room. By the looks of it, Lucius was wearing nothing but his robe. He walks over to Draco, with a grin from ear to ear. As Draco was only in his boxers since he thought he'd be going to sleep, his father smiled even bigger, if possible. Draco started to move back against the headboard of his bed getting scared of the look his father was giving him. Lucius climbed on top of the bed and grabs Draco closer to him by the ankles. He takes out his wand, puts a silencing charm on the room and puts invisible handcuff like rings on Draco's wrists and around a bar on the headboard.  
  
Draco at this time starts to struggle but it didn't help much. Lucius pulled off Draco's boxers and started to give him a hand job. Draco in a way, like the feeling of someone else doing it, but not by his father. Lucius starts to jack himself off for a second before thrusting his hard dick into Draco's small, tight ass. At this, Draco screamed in pain, yelling for his father to stop. Lucius gets in deeper and by doing so, he goes faster and harder, still groping his son's cock. He let's go of Draco's, sorry to say, hard cock and leans forward, placing his hands on either side of Draco's lean and built body. Draco continues to bed for his father to stop but that only provokes his father to go faster. Lucius leans in and kisses his son, putting his tongue in Draco's mouth. A single tear rolls down Draco's cheek as his father ejaculates inside of him. Lucius pulls out and walks to the door and then turns to Draco and says, " Be a man and enjoy what I did."  
  
~ ~  
  
A single tear always rolls down Draco's cheek when he thinks about what his father did to him. He wiped the tear away and got up off the bed. He slowly but eventually got his torn up shirt off. He looked down his built body, looking at every cut and scar, every one bringing him memories of what his father did to him. He kept a journal of all the things that happen to him.  
  
There is a whole two months worth of beatings and rape. He was only raped once, luckily enough knowing his father, and at least he didn't have to fuck his dad in the ass. Draco takes out his journal from a hiding place in the floor of his walk in closet. He walks over to his desk and sits down slowly, still sore from the recent event. He takes out a quill and ink and starts to write.  
  
July 1st Today, Father beat me up because I disrespected him I should start doing that to him because what he does to me is disrespect to me. The only problem is, every time I go near him, I cringe in fear, afraid of what he's going to do. Maybe I should just run away. Go to the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the summer. Two months without Father would be great! But if he found out where I was, he'd kill me. I must go, I hear Father.  
  
And with that, he ended the entry. He got up as fast he could and stashed his journal in the hidden floorboard. Then he ran to his bed and turned off the lamp. "Draco?" came a female voice say.  
  
"Yes, mother," said Draco in a sleepy voice. His mother always comes in to apologize to him for the actions of his father. The door opened and his mother walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco dear, about tonight. I just.."  
  
"I already know, mother. You say the same thing every time this happens."  
  
"I know, but your father really wants you to become a-a Death Eater and you know not to disobey your father."  
  
"I know. But I overheard him saying something about getting another heir to the Dark Lord. But I didn't hear the rest."  
  
His mother stood there; pale, staring at her son. "I never heard such a thing. But of course, I don't hear much. Goodnight darling." With that, she left.  
  
The only thing Draco thought about was the other heir to Voldemort. He would have to have a brother, but he didn't. He slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about the other heir to Voldemort.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
~So? How'd you like it? I hope you did. Well, nothing more to say. R/R!~ 


	2. Running Away

~Hiya. Sorry it took so long to update. Please don't yell at me. I'm guilty, I'll admit that. Um.. I had a lot of homework to do, I went to the other high school to meet up with my friends a lot and I have midterms and I had a regent's exam yesterday. That's why I didn't update sooner. Sorry. I got a new phone also; a camera phone. It's pretty cool. Well, on with the story. Hope you enjoy it.~  
  
A/N: I will be posting ratings or I will be warning you of the content of the chapter when the time comes so just be on the lookout for it.  
  
Disclaimer: You have read it in the first chapter and I think that should be enough.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Chapter 2: Running Away  
  
A week had past by uneventful and Hermione had finished all of her homework. She was so fed up with the fact that Harry, Ron, nor Ginny had written back yet. She was growing impatient. Hermione's patience was very low and sometimes she would just walk out of the house and go to the park around the corner. Sometimes she didn't get back until late and her aunt and uncle didn't mind it most of the time. What had really ticked her off was the questioning about her lack of emotion when her parents died.  
  
"How come Maddie was all upset and you weren't? You didn't have a tear in your eyes, you didn't cry at all since it happened and there's no trace of emotion in your eyes anymore," said Uncle Mike. He was really worried that if Hermione bottled up her emotions deep down inside then she would resort to suicide.  
  
"I don't know why any of it didn't happen. I don't know why I wasn't upset, I don't know why I didn't shed a tear or why I don't have any emotion in my eyes at all," responded Hermione calmly.  
  
"Well, that's not a good enough. These are your parents we are talking about. Don't you love them?"  
  
"My answer is good enough for me and yes I do love my parents. I did very dearly, okay? Now deal with the fact that I didn't cry at all."  
  
"Why should I have to?" asked Uncle Mike, now raising his voice. "You're their daughter; you should have shed at least one tear. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to commit suicide because you kept your emotions to yourself and blamed yourself for it."  
  
"You don't care for me so don't give me that 'I don't want you to commit suicide' shit. I don't have to shed tears if I can't. I have no emotions to keep to myself and I don't blame myself for it so fuck off!" yelled Hermione.  
  
Uncle Mike was shocked to hear Hermione swear. Her yelling was so loud that Aunt Pat and Maddie came running in from gardening outside. They were shocked also. After standing there for what seemed like an eternity, Hermione ran out of the house.  
  
Hermione ran into the block around the corner. She ran into her hiding spot she goes every time she runs out of the house. She sat down behind the batting cages used to help practice hitting the ball in baseball. Luckily enough for her the cages are covered so no one can see her, whether in the cage or outside of it. She took out her pack of cigarettes, took one out, and lit it up. She inhaled deeply, her inside relaxing, her stress level decreasing. *I need to get out of here, go away and be alone until school starts*  
  
~~*~~  
  
Back at the Malfoy Manor, Draco suffered another beating. He was getting fed up with all the shit he deals with everyday. He just wanted to run away to someplace safe, where he won't have to endure beatings and rape. Even though his father raped him once, he knew it might happen again.  
  
Draco looked into the mirror, only in his boxers, checking out the whip marks. There were whip markings on his chest and abdomen area, and on his back. He just wanted to kill his father for subjecting him to such harsh punishments. It's not his fault that he has no interest in being part of the Dark Side.  
  
"Damn you, father," mumbled Draco to himself. He got tired of the memories flowing back in his head so he lay down on his bed. Draco winced in pain, since the cuts are still fresh.  
  
Draco put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. Just then, this father walks in with just a robe on.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Maddie was just sitting in the den watching TV when her aunt and uncle walked in to talk to her. The 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' was finally on TV and it was her favorite movie. When Maddie looked up, she saw the desperation in their expression that they needed to tell her something important.  
  
Maddie turn the television off and turned to her aunt and uncle, who have now sat down.  
  
"I'm assuming your parents told you about your real heritage," started Uncle Mike. Maddie nodded. "Well, I was your fathers brother and none of us wanted to join the Dark Side after our own parents joined them. They have been caught by Aurors and are still in Azkaban. We know for a fact that the Death Eaters were the ones to blow up your house," said Uncle Mike.  
  
"I thought Hermione did it because of her anger about finding out her real heritage. And she thinks that too," finished Maddie.  
  
"No, I doubt it. It was most likely the Death Eaters. But, don't tell Hermione any of this just yet. She needs to cool down a bit with her anger management problems," said Uncle Mike.  
  
And with hearing that, Hermione goes upstairs to her room and started to pack her things. She knew that she shouldn't have eavesdropped, but she did have a right to know. She was after all, their niece also.  
  
Hermione came down for dinner and sat down. She ate and said that she was really tired and excused herself from the table. She went up to her room and continued to pack whatever she didn't finish. By 8:30 pm, she finished packing and set the alarm for 1 am. Then, she went to sleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lucius just left Draco's room. He had raped his son again. This time, though, Draco didn't struggle, or cry or squirm. He just lay there on his bed, taking it like a man. Lucius smirked to himself.  
  
After Lucius left his room, Draco buried his face into his pillow and cried. He couldn't take it anymore. He was sick and tired of everything Lucius did to him. He was getting tired of it all. A few minutes went by when Draco finally stopped crying. He got up and started to pack.  
  
By the time he finished packing, Draco was tired of and wanted some sleep. It was about 8:45 pm, and he set his alarm for 1 am. To get out of the hellhole that he's living in. then he went to bed and fell asleep.  
  
Hours later, 1 am came and Draco shut off the alarm before Lucius could hear it. He got up and got dressed. He looked around his room to make sure he had everything before leaving. He debated on whether or not to leave a note saying where he'll be. *No, I'll just say that I'm staying at someone's house and I'll be at on school on time. Yeah.* thought Draco and with that he wrote the note and left the manor. He left the property and went to the main street. Draco stuck out his wand hand and the Knight Bus came into view.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione woke up at 1 am to the alarm. She got up, turned off the alarm and listened to see if her aunt, uncle or sister heard the alarm. After letting herself listen for a moment longer, she double-checked to make sure she had everything. After assuring herself that she had everything, she wrote a note saying that she went to the Leaky Cauldron. She knew that her aunt and uncle were a witch and wizard but they don't know that she knows.  
  
With that being done, she looked through her school trunk really fast to make sure she had everything. With that, she left.  
  
She left her room, walked down the stairs and unlocked the front door. She opened it and it creaked a little. Upon opening it more, it creaked louder. Hermione squeezed though with her trunk and walked down the steps. She walked until she reached the street and stuck out her wand hand and stepped into the Knight Bus.  
  
"Where to, ma'am?" asked the conductor.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron, please," answered Hermione.  
  
"Ah, yes. A young lad is on his way there too." He showed Hermione her bed and walked back up front.  
  
Hermione looked around and spotted a blond boy across from her. His back was facing her. *Oh great, it's Malfoy. I bet he's going to the Leaky Cauldron. Wonder why he's on the Knight Bus alone....?* Hermione gets up and walks over to him and taps his shoulder.  
  
The blond boy turns around; his face flushed and eyes red and answers, "Yes..?" He looked into Hermione's eyes and his eyes widened. "What do you want Granger?" he sneered, wiping his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing on the Knight Bus? Why are you alone? And why are you crying?" asked Hermione; curious about why Malfoy is like this.  
  
"None of your business Granger," Malfoy snarled. *Why does she care? She's never cared about me before in any way, except for trying to hurt me or attempt to kill me....*  
  
"Fine, Malfoy, be like that you insufferable git!" yelled Hermione, her face reddening from yelling. "I'm only trying to be nice because I saw you crying!" With that, she stormed off to her bed, which was across from Malfoy's.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron with her trunk and walks up to the desk. She asked the man for a room to stay in when Malfoy walks over, also asking for a room.  
  
"I'm sorry," said the old man, "but we only have one room left. But..."  
  
"I'll be taking that room," said Malfoy, cutting off the old man.  
  
"No, I was here first, so I'll take the room," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, but I was on the Knight Bus first," said Malfoy.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I should get..."  
  
"Quiet! Please. The room that is left is a Honeymoon Suite. It will fit the both of you in that room," said the old man.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other. Malfoy looked into Hermione's eyes and saw understanding and it showed that she agreed. When Hermione looked into Malfoy's eyes, she was shocked to see that his eyes showed that he was.... Scared. He nodded to show that he agreed, reluctantly.  
  
"We'll take it," said Hermione.  
  
The old man nodded and showed them the suite. It was a big room with a king size bed and a bay window across the bed. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi and a Jacuzzi shower. There were two walk in closets and two dressers.  
  
The old man left Hermione and Malfoy alone to themselves.  
  
"There's only one bed..." said Malfoy, staring at the bed. Hermione watched Malfoy and noticed he flinched every now and then.  
  
"What's wrong with you, ferret boy?" Hermione snorted.  
  
"Fuck you, mudblood," said Malfoy venomly.  
  
At this, Hermione smiled even bigger and said, "that's what you think."  
  
Malfoy looked at her wide-eyed. "What do you mean by 'that's what you think'?" asked Malfoy, sneering a bit. He was curious and wanted to find out about Granger.  
  
"Oh... nothing. It's just; my family's just as ancient as yours. And that's all I'm saying." Hermione enjoyed playing games with Malfoy. She loved to see him get angry and pissed with her.  
  
"Oh, is that so? Your muggle parents' history goes back that far? That's something interesting to know."  
  
"Oh, there's so much more to the story than that."  
  
Malfoy just stood there, thinking of what secret she could be hiding. Probably nothing as deep as his secret.  
  
"Why were you crying on the Knight Bus?" asked Hermione. She thought she would never, ever see a Malfoy cry. She never thought it capable. "And why did you leave you manor?"  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened when she brought back the memories of why he was crying on the Knight Bus, but he regained his cool demeanor. "As I said before, that's none of your business and I will not repeat myself again! And I never will again."  
  
Hermione stayed silent and started to unpack her stuff. *I can't believe I'm stuck with Malfoy! Of all people!* she thought  
  
"I still can't believe I'm stuck with Malfoy," Hermione mumbled to herself. "And I still want to know why he was crying..."  
  
Malfoy spoke up and said, "Like I said before, I never repeat myself."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
~How'd you like it? I liked the ending the best. Lol. Well, today I was gunna update 'In the Game of Seduction, Two Can Play That Game' but it turns out that I can't find the 2 chapters that I had wrote up. So, I won't be updating that story for a while longer. I have to write it up from memory of what I had already wrote. Sorry for this, I am pissed off about it but I just can't find that chapters. I'll update it as soon as possible. Thanks and R/R! If I don't get many reviews, I will not continue to write this story. I personally like this story better than my other one. So will you, trust me. Lol. R/R!!! ~ 


	3. Stuck With You

Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been packing to move to Virginia. Now I'm going to be having even less time to write because school starts on the 7th. I'll try to write as much as possible. I finished this chapter last night and it's pretty short. Sorry about that. This story WILL get a lot more interesting. I promise.

A/N: ... means a dream, means a flashback, and italics mean thoughts. Keep this in mind throughout the whole story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but the plot, I do. But can I please borrow Draco... PLEASE!!!! I promise to give him back.... Or not....

Chapter 3: Stuck With You

Hermione finished unpacking when she decided to go out and have a cigarette. She looked around for Malfoy but couldn't find him. The light in the bathroom was on so she figured he was taking a shit or something. As Hermione opened the door of their room, Malfoy stepped out of the bathroom with his hair wet and a robe on.

"Where are you going?" asked Malfoy. For some reason he was curious to know where Hermione was going.

"Why do you care?" retorted Hermione.

"I don't."

"Okay then." As Hermione opened the door even more to step out, she looks at Malfoy, smirks, and says, "Nice robe."

Malfoy flinched at the memory of his father wearing a robe when he got raped the two times. Malfoy tried to regain his demeanor before Hermione noticed but it was too late.

"Why are you always flinching at certain things I say?" asked Hermione.

"Why do you care?" asked Malfoy.

"I don't."

"Okay then."

With that, Hermione walked out of the room and closed the door. _Why is he always flinching.........?_ Thought Hermione. She walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and took out her pack of cigarettes. She took one out and lit it up. She took a long drag and exhaled.

Unbeknownst to her, Malfoy followed her after changing into clothes. He was shocked to see her smoking. _Little Miss Goody Goody smoking? Who would have thought?_

"You know, smoking's bad for you." Said Malfoy.

"Why do you care?" asked Hermione.

"I could care less if you died or anything but smoking's bad for you."

"I heard you the first time," said Hermione, her anger rising.

"Okay, no need for an attitude," stated Malfoy.

"Look who's talking."

"Look, I'm trying to be nice."

"Well, you're not very good at it," said Hermione, taking another drag of her cigarette and blowing the smoke in Malfoy's face.

"Don't do that or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" asked Hermione and Malfoy didn't say anything. "Thought so."

"Okay, I'm getting sick of this. You're not the Granger that we all love to hate. You're different."

"Oh, so, you're just noticing this now?"

"No."

"Okay, so?"

"Neither of us is going to get through the rest of the summer acting like this."

Hermione took another drag and blew out the smoke. She didn't know what Malfoy was getting at but she was listening anyway.

"We could call truce until school starts," said Malfoy.

At this, Hermione laughed. _Is he kidding?!_ "Are you kidding?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Malfoy kept a stern face.

Hermione put out her cigarette and took a few steps toward Malfoy. To her surprise, he stepped back. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was scared. "Okay, truce," said Hermione and she stuck her hand out.

"Truce." Malfoy shook hands with Hermione and they both walked to their room.

"I guess she couldn't take it anymore in this house. She probably didn't want to show her emotions to us," said Uncle Mike.

"Could be, but there's almost two months left until school starts. I'm a little worried. Should we send her an owl?" asked Aunt Pat.

"Not now. Maybe later, to see if she's okay."

"Alright dear."

"Who's house could he be at?" yelled Lucius to his wife, Narcissa.

"I don't know. Want me to owl everyone to see where he is?" asked Narcissa.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Narcissa ran out of the room and started to write letters to everyone she knows.

"If that little bastard tells anyone, I'm killing him and the person he told," mumbled Lucius to himself.

"Well, I'm getting the bed," said Malfoy.

"You are not!" yelled Hermione.

"I can't sleep anywhere else; I have my reasons."

"Yeah, okay, sure. So, where am I going to sleep then?"

"I don't know. Pick a spot on the floor. Any spot," joked Malfoy.

"No, I'm getting the bed."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"No!"

"Then, instead of fighting over who gets the bed, we'll have to share it," suggested Hermione.

"No, we can't! Too many bad memories."

"Your memories can't be that bad about two people sharing a bed," said Hermione.

"Trust me, you have no idea."

"Try me."

"No, you don't want to know. Plus, I don't know if I could trust you," said Malfoy.

"If you tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine. I promise," promised Hermione.

"Okay, but I'll only tell you part of it. But let's wait until tomorrow, okay?" Malfoy got into bed.

"Fine, whatever works for you." Hermione felt bad for Malfoy for once that she decided to sleep on the sofa.

Malfoy watched Hermione walk over to the sofa and realized for the first time that he might actually be able to trust her.

From that point, he dreaded the next day and having to tell her his secret. _How did I get myself into this? Now I have to tell her my secret. She better not tell anyone or else..._

Malfoy fell asleep after that one last thought and had a dreamless sleep for once.

Hermione on the other hand, still had the dreams of Malfoy being raped and beaten.

So? I know it's boring right now, but I PROMISE you, it will get better more into the story. I have the story line set but not the chapters. I've started the 4th chapter of this story, so I will have it up soon.


End file.
